This invention relates to skin prickers for drawing small drops of blood for analysis. These have been developed so that they are cheap enough not only for the lancet whose tip penetrates skin to be thrown away after a single use, but the whole device which contains and fires the lancet can be discarded. Such wastage is justifiable in that it eliminates the risk of infection, sometimes fatal, from used lancets.